Tension
by Dreamweaving
Summary: Lexaeus has been experiencing muscle aches lately. Zexion says he can help. LexZex, kind of... ish.


Lexaeus returns from his latest mission feeling worn out. It wasn't often he was given one as tough as this one had been. He considered just heading straight for his room to sleep. And maybe he would have, had his shoulders and back not ached as badly as they did.

Instead he headed for the labs, intending to ask Vexen if he had anything for muscle pain. He descended the steps and poked his head into the room, knocking on the door frame as he did so to alert Vexen to his presence. However it wasn't Vexen, but Zexion who came to meet him.

"Good evening, Lexaeus."

"Good evening. Is Vexen in?"

"Not at the moment. He hasn't returned from his mission just yet. Was there something you needed?"

"I was hoping he might have something for muscle aches. My back and shoulders are killing me"

"Muscle aches?" Zexion considered for a moment and then motioned for Lexaeus to come in further. "I think I might know something that would do the trick."

Lexaeus followed the younger man into the lab where Zexion gestured for him to take a seat on a bench. "If you could just have a seat."

"If it's too much trouble, you don't have to worry about it." Lexaeus replied, wondering if Zexion intended to make him something on the spot. But Zexion just pointed to the bench again.

"It's no trouble at all. But you'll have to sit if you want it." He turned away to search for something on a nearby shelf and Lexaeus settled down on the bench.

"Oh-and take off your coat if you could."

"My coat?"

"Yes."

Lexaeus frowned a bit but did as he was asked, unzipping his coat and shrugging it off. He watched Zexion move a few things around on the shelf before coming back over, hands empty. He stepped behind Lexaeus, peeling off his gloves. And before the man could ask any questions, he felt smooth, cool fingers on his shoulders, kneading.

Ah? A massage?

"You don't have to-"

"It's fine. Don't worry about it." Zexion replied, working gently on Lexaeus' shoulders. "It feels like you've been building a lot of tension up in your shoulders. It's best to try and work it out instead of just hiding the problem under pain killers. They can help of course, but only to numb the pain. They don't fix it in the long run."

His fingers slid easily across Lexaeus' skin, rubbing and kneading along his shoulders, to the back of his neck, down his back... He had to admit, Zexion was really good at this. He could feel the tension slowly melting away, the pain subsiding.

"Let me know if you experience any discomfort or pain."

Lexaeus dimly nodded, but he couldn't imagine feeling any of either with the sort of gentle caresses Zexion was using. He felt those soft hands rolling down his arms, lightly. A few moments later they circled around to the upper part of his chest and Zexion softly pressed a few fingers under his chin, guiding. "Tilt your head back a bit."

Lexaeus leaned his head back a bit, allowing Zexion to continue his work.

"You're still a bit tense. Try to relax. Just focus on the massage itself and try to keep your mind otherwise clear."

Lexaeus closed his eyes, letting himself relax a bit more. Though to be honest his mind couldn't have focused on anything other than Zexion's hands even if he wanted to. He could have sat there for hours, just enjoying. All too soon, it seemed to him, it was over.

"I think I've worked out most of the trouble areas. If the tension starts returning, you can feel free to return if you'd like. As long as I'm not busy at the time, I don't mind helping you out."

Lexaeus, who had been feeling a bit disappointed at Zexion's hands moving away, was pleased to hear that. He wasn't one to disrupt others' work for his own benefit, but if he could catch Zexion when he wasn't busy he would definitely take him up on that offer.

"Thank you, Zexion. I appreciate it." He stood, gathering his coat and putting it back on. As he was headed for the door, Zexion stopped him with a hand against his arm.

"And Lexaeus... the offer still stands even if you're not necessarily in need of one. So please try to be careful about how much you exert yourself."

Lexaeus couldn't help but offer a small smile and he raised a hand to rest atop Zexion's head for a moment.

"In that case, the next time you should teach me so that I can return the favor."

He found he liked the sound of Zexion's laugh at that-soft and gentle like his hands.


End file.
